Yankee!
by LeeLoop
Summary: Kisa has broken away from her ruthless gang in order to try and straighten out her life. But it looks like that's going to be hard to do with cousins like Hikaru and Kaoru. Will her past catch up with her, or will she be able to start a new life at Ouran?
1. A warm welcome

A small trail of blood trickled out of the girl's mouth. Her face twisted into a grimace as she felt another kick strike her ribs. Somewhere above her, a cruel laugh sounded. Her fingers gripped the cool evening grass beneath her and she briefly was reminded of a time when she was small. The ground had not seemed like such a demeaning place then. But time had taught her otherwise. She knew now that the only way to get to the ground was to be beaten there. Another kick to the ribs rattled her body, and she finally collapsed in a small heap, her cheek on the grass and her eyes staring blankly ahead of her. Feet shuffled around her and cruel mutterings spiraled through her thoughts. One final cutting remark found her ears before she succumbed to the blackness.

"You're weak Hitachiin."

* * *

><p>The twins had both gotten the text at the same time that day. Both looked down at their screens with an incredulous eyebrow raised. Hikaru was the first to voice his thoughts.<p>

"This is ridiculous."

Kaoru nodded. "She's an idiot. Why do we need her here? She's only going to mess everything up and get in more trouble."

Haruhi looked curiously at the two unusually silent devils. "Something wrong?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru looked up as well, and she found both golden eyes resting on her. "Our cousin is coming here," they both informed her in unison. Haruhi blinked. Was that such a bad thing? Although having another Hitachiin around might not be a good thing either…

As if on cue, the door to music room three creaked open slowly. A shadow stood within the frame, watching sullenly from afar. Tamaki, naturally, was the first to catch on. Whipping out a signature pose, he began his monologue.

"Dear princess, welcome to the Ouran High-"

"Shut up," the shadow snapped, not moving from its hiding place in the shadow of the door. Shocked, Tamaki stood where he was, frozen in his princely pose with a look of utter fright on his face. The shadow moved a bit, and a lock of ginger hair shone momentarily in the light from the window. "I'm here to see Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

The twins hopped off of their perches by the window and strolled over. Simultaneously they each took one arm of the shadow and yanked it away from the door. In the light of the room, all could see the tousled ginger bun, the ferocious golden eyes, the fair complexion, the bandaged hastily wrapped around her hands and her shoulder. There was no doubt about it, this girl was a Hitachiin. She glared at the hosts one by one, staring them down with her firey gaze.

"You're not wearing a uniform," Kyouya commented.

The girl's face dropped, hidden behind the hair that had come loose from her bun. "I can't buy one," she muttered, flushing instantly. Hikaru and Kaoru both burst into a chorus of laughter. She whirled to face them. "Shut up! Bastards!" She lunged at Hikaru, but was caught by Kaoru before she could get any closer. "I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, stupid yankee," Kaoru sniffed, chuckling some more. "You're supposed to be staying out of trouble, remember?"

At those words, the girl dropped her fists and slumped again. She began muttering inaudibly to herself, ignoring the hosts for now.

"She'd be very cute without all the bandages, ne Takashi?" Hunny remarked, clutching to his stuffed rabbit and gazing over at the new stranger. Mori gave a nod in agreement.

Tamaki had broken from his princely pose and was now cowering near Kyouya. "A-a yankee!" she sputtered. "I've never seen one in real life! I thought it was just a legend! Girls should be dainty- dainty!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes you two, what is she doing here?" he directed his inquisition toward the twins, who were still toying with the girl. They both looked over and stood straighter.

"This is our cousin Kisa Hitachiin," Kaoru began, gesturing grandly to their muttering relation.

"She gets into a lot of trouble, so our aunt sent her to live with us," Hikaru continued, copying his brother's gesture.

"We're going to be good influences!" they both chimed, encircling their cousin in a hug, of which she squirmed away from, hitting her head on the wall. They both pouted at her. "Kiki, accept out hug!"

"Don't call me that!" Kisa raged, flailing her fists around. "Damn you!"

Kyouya nodded. "She does have quite a temper, doesn't she?" he remarked off-handed. "Well she can't stay here. She'll be bad for business."

The twins each raised a finger in a gentle protest. "We have a plan," they replied with a grin.


	2. Introductions

A cluster of girls were gathered around the twins. It was, of course, the operational hours of the club. The girls were whispering to one another, looking a little worried. "K-kaoru?" one stuttered. "We heard that's your cousin over there…" She pointed to the girl in the corner, sulking and staring moodily out the window.

Both twins laughed merrily. "Aah-ha-ha! Yes, she is! Quite a tragic story, actually," they quipped leaning in close.

_**Kisa Hitachiin: Age 17, third year. Class D**_

_Brought up in the slums of Japan, she was taught at an early age to fight for her place on the streets if she wanted to live. Fatherless! A mother who couldn't handle her! Yes, her life was quite tragic. Finally, a mysterious incident occurred, and she didn't come home. She was found and taken to the hospital. It was then that her mother decided she could not longer handle her ruffian daughter and decided to send Kisa to her successful sister. Surely her cultured and refined boys could help to tame this thorny-_

"Quit narrating my life!" Kisa roared from the window seat, interrupting the twins' story. The twins ignored her, but the customers had heard enough to have tears in their eyes.

"Kisa-san, did that really happen?"

"Did your gang hurt you?"

"Kisa, what was the mysterious incident?"

"Kisa-san, would you like some tea?"

Kisa found herself pressed against the window, surrounded by doting women in yellow dresses. "G-get away!" she cried, her face reddening. "I don't want your pity!"

"She's so brave!" the girls chorused, swooning. It seemed Kisa's "tragic" past was becoming a good gimmick.

Kyouya grinned as he took down notes in his black book, while Haruhi sat nearby. "Strange," Haruhi muttered. "She seems more well-adjusted than the twins do." Kyouya didn't reply. He only offered a chilling smile as he continued taking notes. Haruhi let out a sigh, putting her chin in her palm. With Kisa around, at least she could get some peace in the Host Club.

Tamaki too seemed fascinated with the bandaged girl. "Kisa-san, what was your gang like?" he asked, sitting with the girls on the floor in front of her.

A slight smirk came to Kisa's face. The fire in her eyes grew intense. Now she was in her element. "When I was ten I passed the initiation test," she began, assuming a comfortable pose. "They had to make sure I could be trusted, so they put their cigarettes out on my arms for an hour. I couldn't make any noise." The girls and Tamaki all gasped and began to murmur to one another. Kisa held up her arm. "See this scar? This was from my first official gang fight."

"Tell us Kisa-san!" they all cried breathlessly, on the edge of their seats.

The twins were watching from afar, looking unimpressed. "She's smarter than she looks," Kaoru remarked, glancing over at Hikaru. "Why does she stay in class D if she can manipulate all these people?"

Hikaru shrugged one shoulder, watching his cousin animatedly narrate the bloody battle. "There are street smarts and there's book smarts. You can't always have both."

Hunny had now also joined the group in front of Kisa, and seemed fascinated. "Kiki-kun, were you a good fighter?" he asked sweetly. Kisa raised her eyebrows at the small eighteen-year-old. A finger came to her lips in thought, almost in the usual gesture to indicate that silence was needed.

"Well," she began slowly. "Not the good kind of fighting. It was all about fighting dirty. You either ganged up on your enemy with others or you used a weapon."

A collective gasp could be heard. "How tragic," Tamaki sniffled. Hunny nodded in agreement, looking just as saddened.

"What? There's nothing tragic about it!" Kisa snapped. "That was how it was done!"

"But it's so so sad!" Hunny replied earnestly. "Kiki never knew a fair fight. Poor poor Kiki…"

"Damn kid! Quit calling me that!" she snapped, growing red in the face.

The twins looked up casually. "Huh? That 'kid' is your age Kiki-san," they both chimed in, waving an uninterested hand.

Kisa's jaw dropped. "W-whaaa?" She picked Hunny up, studying him with wide eyes. "B-but he looks like a kid! Is he a genius or something? A midget! He's a midget! I've never seen one in real life before!" She held him up a little higher, as if looking for a better light in which to study him.

Mori intervened, plucking the non-protesting Hunny from Kisa's hands and settling the small boy on his shoulders. Kisa tilted her head back to see his face. Her expression was still the same gaping vision of shock. "And a giant!" She turned to the twins. "Are you sure this isn't a freak show or something?"

But the twins were ignoring her. They had gone to Kyouya instead. "We changed our minds," Hikaru informed him.

"We don't want her in the club anymore," Kaoru agreed, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "We thought she would freak out more than she did."

"Yes, she does seem to be adjusting quite well," Kyouya agreed.

"Well, this isn't fun anymore, so she's out right?" Hikaru prodded, seeming annoyed at Kyouya's lack of response.

Kyouya merely smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I think she'll stay, and bring in quite a profit," he said lightly with a cool smile. At these words, Haruhi looked over and watched her trying to climb Mori like a wall as the girls clapped for her and giggled. She wasn't listening to the twins arguing with Kyouya at all. Her mind seemed focused on this girl. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something bad was coming in hot on Kisa's trail…


	3. Dinner Guests

Another day gone by, and Haruhi was ready to go home. She rounded the corner of the building, already wondering what to cook for dinner. She knew her father wouldn't be home until late. But maybe if she kept something in the crock-pot she could-

"You know he's going to find you," a low female voice sounded from not far away. Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks. She looked toward where the voice was coming from. A tall girl with short dark hair was standing with one hand on her hip, looking with cold grey eyes at Kisa, who was looking at the ground, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Haruhi was never one for eavesdropping, but she didn't like the looks of the other girl. She quickly ducked behind a nearby bush and waited, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"And what do you plan on doing when he does find you Kisa-san?" the girl continued, tilting her head slightly. "You can't expect to just walk away from all this without paying the price. He's pissed."

"I don't care," Kisa said softly, her voice trembling with anxiety or rage. Haruhi couldn't tell which it was.

There was a sound of scuffling, and Haruhi peeked over. The girl was holding Kisa up against the wall, her small feet dangling above the ground and a look of defiance in her eyes. "Don't be an idiot," the other girl hissed, tightening her grip on Kisa's top. "He's going to find you here without my help, and when he does he's going to drag you back to your place. Do you understand me?"

Kisa momentarily turned her head away, then whipped it back to spit in the girl's face. She cried out and dropped the orange-haired Hitachiin, who landed gracefully on her feet. "I already told you, I don't care." She took a step forward, and to Haruhi's surprise the other girl took a cautious step back. "Now get out. You don't belong here."

"Not any more than you do," the other girl growled before turning away, her long skirt swirling around her ankles. When the girl had gone, Haruhi let out a relieved sigh. She had been worried it was going to escalate into a full-fledged battle, and she wasn't prepared to see that. Gathering her book bag up, she began to crawl out of the bush.

When she thought she was out, she looked up to see a fuming Kisa standing above her.

"Er-" Haruhi began.

"What did you see?" Kisa snapped, seeming flustered.

Haruhi blinked, looking up at the girl who was about her height, if not a bit taller. There didn't seem to be any point in lying to her. "Who was that girl you were arguing with?" she asked calmly.

"That's none of your business!" Kisa roared.

Haruhi stood, brushing off her uniform. "You're right, it isn't. Forgive me for prying."

Kisa's infuriated face dropped into a mild expression of curiosity. "Really?" she said.

"Really what?"

"You're really just going to let me be?"

Haruhi nodded, a little surprised at her response. Although she figured living with the twins required a lot of secrecy and a lot more stamina to withstand their constant questioning.

Kisa smiled suddenly, giving Haruhi a light punch on the arm. "You're alright. What's your name again?"

"Haruhi Fu-"

"Just the first name is fine. Haruhi, huh? The twins talk about you a lot." She looked Haruhi up and down, seeming to contemplate something. "I really don't get why you dress like a dude all the time. Even I wear skirts most of the time," she said, motioning to her traditional yankee-length skirt.

Haruhi started. "You know-?"

Kisa merely shrugged one shoulder. "Hikaru and Kaoru never really told me up front, but they always talk about you as a she. They think I don't listen to them," she tapped the side of her head with a knowing grin. "It's kind of nice when you're family thinks you're stupid."

Haruhi could only nod in response. She couldn't help but smile back. Maybe she had been wrong in her initial impression of the twins cousin. Although that girl from earlier…something was still bothering her about that. She wanted to ask, but figured it would be rude at this point. "Well, I'd better get home to make dinner," she said, beginning to walk away.

Kisa's eyes lit up. "Hey, you're normal, right?" she called, causing Haruhi to turn. "I mean," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "You're not super rich like the twins, right? So you eat normal food…"

Haruhi suddenly understood. "Kisa, would you like to come over for dinner?"

Kisa grinned and ran to catch up with her, laughing as she went. "Yeah, you're pretty good at this Haruhi. It's no wonder Hikaru-" she stopped herself, putting a hand to her mouth in an unusually dainty gesture. "Never mind," she muttered. She figured Haruhi didn't need to hear that yet. It was probably best she didn't reveal every secret she had gathered in one day. Instead, she rested both hands behind her head and strutted alongside Haruhi with a comfortable smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Hikaru nearly threw his phone across the room at Kisa's text. "I can't believe her!" he snarled, flopping back on the bed.<p>

Kaoru walked into the room they shared with a wondering look on his face. "What's up?"

"Stupid Kisa is going over to Haruhi's to eat dinner. She just met her!" Hikaru raged, hitting the bedspread with his fist. "Where does she get off inviting herself over to that little tanuki's house?"

Kaoru sat down on the bed by his brother. "Well, you know Hikaru-" he began leaning down next to him. "Maybe we can take her text as an invitation. Should we call the others?"

Hikaru glared at his brother. "Why do they need to come too?"

But Kaoru was already sending out a mass text to the host club members. _Kisa and Haruhi are planning a commoner's dinner for us at Haruhi's place. Be there in twenty._

* * *

><p>When Haruhi opened the door, she was somehow not surprised to see the host club members standing there expectantly. "There's not enough for all of you," she said shortly, starting to shut the door.<p>

Kisa peeked over from the other room, her mouth already full of stew. She glared at the twins but said nothing, simply chewing her food. Seeing her, Hikaru and Kaoru both pushed through the door with wide grins on their faces. "Kiki-san! You're here too? What a surprise!"

"Shut up," Kisa mumbled through her food before swallowing. "I was invited here." Nevertheless, she watched them all file in and take seats around the small table on the floor. She found herself seated between one of her cousins and the giant she had met before. What was his name again? She chewed at another piece of meat, trying to remember.

"We brought dessert!" Hunny squealed, bringing out a large cake topped with whipped frosting and strawberries. Kisa's eyes widened at the sight of it, but Haruhi looked annoyed. While she should have taken it as a gift, it always annoyed her when they brought their own food to her house.

Kisa pushed her plate away, which was only half eaten. She looked expectantly at the box, not saying anything. The others stared, not sure what she was getting at. Finally, Mori reached over and opened the box, plucking a strawberry from the top of the cake. He held it out to her, not saying anything. Kisa leaned over and chomped it from his hand, leaving only a nub of strawberry in his fingers. Hikaru, disgusted, smacked her upside the head. "Ow!" she cried, causing strawberry juice to dribble down her chin. "What was that for?"

"This isn't the zoo, eat like a civilized person," he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. Kaoru chuckled by his side. Hikaru shot him a glare.

Kisa crossed her arms too and blushed. She supposed she was with cultured high-brow jerks now, and she would have to start eating like a normal person. She opened her mouth to apologize but found another strawberry held out for her. "My turn!" Hunny giggled, holding the strawberry closer. Kisa smiled and took it from his hand with her mouth, much like she had done for Mori.

Tamaki took one and held it out to Haruhi. "Here you go!" he said, smiling broadly.

"Not all commoners eat like that Tamaki." It was as if Haruhi could read his mind.

"Ah. Well then," Tamaki popped the strawberry into his mouth.

Finally, the cake was gone, and the hosts were filing out. Haruhi didn't want them there when her father came home. She watched them all leave, Kisa begrudgingly following her cousins. "I don't wanna ride with you two jerks," she whined, slumping over. "Can't I stay here with Haruhi?"

"You've already bothered her enough," Hikaru snapped.

Haruhi raised a hand in farewell. "Thanks for coming over Kisa. It was nice to meet you."

Kisa grinned and nodded before disappearing out the door with the others. Outside, the twins were waiting in the car. "Hurry up Kiki!" Kaoru called playfully.

Kisa turned red. "I'd rather walk home!" she snarled, stamping her foot on the ground.

Hikaru popped up from behind his brother. "Fine," he replied shortly, signaling to the driver.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru protested, but they were already pulling away.

Kisa clenched her hands into tight fists. Those jerks. She spun on her heel and started to walk. The sound of an engine caused her to turn around. The limo was back! She ran up to it as it slowed at the curb and the door opened.

Out stepped Mori. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked, his hand motioning to the door.

* * *

><p>"She's leaving with that man," the tall girl said from the shadows of a building nearby. "What do you think Tsuba?"<p>

A man stepped out, wearing a dark coat that hung past his knees. He flicked his cigarette onto the pavement and watched them drive away. "Nami," he said, causing the girl to stand up straighter. "Tail that limo." With a nod she was gone. He took another step and looked at the house she had come out of, his eyes narrowed to burning slits. "You think you can run from me Kisa?" he chuckled, taking out another cigarette and lighting it up. "Think again."


	4. A little strawberry

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes. His brother had shoved him onto the floor in his sleep. Again. With a sigh, he sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Stupid Hikaru," he muttered.

He stood and walked out into the hallway. Kisa's door was ajar. He shoved it open and barged in. "Get up Kiki. If I'm up then you should be too." The lump in the bed did not stir. With a roll of his golden eyes he threw the blankets off of the bed.

His face was still.

Hikaru was waking up just as Kaoru came back in. He looked visibly shaken. "Hey, what's-"

"Kisa's not here," Kaoru said flatly.

Hikaru shrugged, moving to the edge of the bed. "Maybe she left early for something."

"Or maybe she never came home."

* * *

><p>Kisa awoke to find herself in a stranger's house. In a stranger's bed. She was in her own clothes, which was somewhat of a relief for her. Everything else just seemed strange. She clutched the large blanket around her, feeling lost and a little frightened. She was about to hop out of the bed when in stepped Mori with a small bowl. She let out a little gasp and drew her feet back under the covers, pulling them closer to her chin.<p>

"Good morning Kisa-san," Mori said lightly, handing her the bowl. Kisa looked in. It was full of strawberries. She could help but smile as she plucked one from the bowl and ate it. "You fell asleep on the ride home," Mori informed her without prompting.

She looked over. "You could have just dropped me off at the twin's house." Apparently no apology seemed necessary.

Mori shrugged one lean shoulder and glanced out the window. "Someone was following us."

Kisa coughed, nearly choking on her half-eaten fruit. Mori silently handed her a napkin and she wiped off her mouth. "Don't worry, we lost them eventually." He turned so he was facing her completely. "I brought you here to be safe."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kisa demanded.

"I tried," he replied. "You tried to punch me in the throat."

"Oh. Did I hit you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

Mori frowned for a moment, unsure of what she was apologizing for. With another shrug, he let it go and turned to go out of the room. "Would you like a ride to school?" Kisa nodded, suddenly looking a little shy. He nodded and was nearly out the door when her voice softly called.

"M-Mori...?" She twisted the sheet in her hands, looking down at her empty bowl. "Thank you." It was mumbled, but he definitely heard those two words. His face lit up in a momentary smile before he disappeared around the door frame, leaving Kisa to ponder the strawberry juice at the bottom of the bowl.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell were you?" Hikaru snapped as his cousin walked casually into the music room.<p>

"Huh?" She turned, an innocent look plastered onto her face. "I was with Mori. Why?"

Hikaru turned red with a combination of embarrassment and frustration while Kaoru merely laughed at his side. "First you have the nerve to invade Haruhi's house-"

"Actually I was invited."

"And then you go around sleeping at some man's house, who you hardly know-"

"I fell asleep in the car. He let me sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Will you stop that!"

Kaoru had to contain his laughter as he put a hand on his brother's arm. "Oh leave her alone Hikaru. You're the one who left her without a ride."

Hikaru was outraged. "So now you're on her side?"

"I'm not taking sides Hikaru. This is a stupid argument and you know it."

Kisa was ignoring the brother's fight and had gone over to talk to Haruhi, who was currently entertaining some customers. "Hey, I need to talk to you," she said coolly, causing a few of the girls to blush.

"Sure," Haruhi replied. "Please excuse me for a moment." The girls only nodded in response, in awe of Kisa's presence.

"I heard she and Mori are becoming close," one whispered to another. "I would never have guessed."

Kisa ad Haruhi had made their way to another table at the other end of the room. "What's-" Haruhi began.

"Has anyone new been bothering you lately?" Kisa asked in a hushed tone. Haruhi gave her a strange look. "I mean... never mind," she huffed, turning away. "Just go back to whatever you were doing."

Kisa was gone in a flurry of her skirt, leaving Haruhi feeling bewildered. Although, there didn't seem to ever be a time when Kisa didn't leave her like that. She tried to think back. Had anything suspicious happened lately? Nothing out of the usual really. Still...

"Haruhi!" called a familiar voice, shaking her out of her thoughts. Tamaki was looking off toward where Kisa had disappeared to. "Is everything alright?"

Haruhi only nodded, also watching the female Hitachiin. "Something's...bothering her."

* * *

><p>Mori was also watching her go by. Their eyes met for a second, and he could see a hint of fear in her eyes. Hunny appeared over his shoulder, his brown eyes following the girl out the door. "Takashi," he said softly. "What do you think?"<p>

Mori said nothing. He was still watching the place where she had disappeared from view. Hunny leaned closer, as if trying to hear his cousin's thoughts. His eyes lit up. "Takashi, are you-" A large hand moved over the small boy's mouth.

"Hush Mitsukuni," Mori said. Hunny smiled to himself and went back to eating his cake. It was just as he had thought.

* * *

><p>When Kaoru finally caught up with Kisa, she had already tipped over a few things on her way outside and shoved a few people out of her way. She was now seated on the steps, her chin in her palms. "Kisa," Kaoru called, making his way down the steps to sit next to his cousin. "What's wrong with you? You're acting as moody as Hikaru lately..."<p>

"When is he going to tell her?" she asked, still staring off into the distance.

Kaoru blinked. "Tell who?"

"Haruhi. When is Hikaru going to just tell her and quit nagging me?" She looked over with hooded eyes. "It's so obvious he's jealous of me. I get to spend more time with Haruhi and I just met her, right?"

Kaoru didn't know what to say. She was hitting the nail right on the head. Had she been listening in on their conversations? He shook the thought away and turned back to the matter at hand. "Well, I don't know," was all he could think of to answer her. He leaned in a little closer. "What about you and a certain someone?"

Immediately he felt a bony elbow jab into his side. "Shut up," she muttered, sinking her chin further into her palm. "That's not important." She looked at her cousin for a moment, her eyes-so similar to his own- searching his face. "If I left, would you follow me?" she asked.

Kaoru answered truthfully. "Probably not. You seem to know how to handle yourself."

She nodded once and then rested her chin back onto her palm, watching the students pass by. Kaoru nudged her softly. "Come on, Kyouya will kill us if we stay away from the club too long."

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you for your reviews! When writing this chapter, I couldn't help but think what a cute couple Haruhi and Kisa would make. -laugh- Don't worry, I won't go there. **


	5. Tsuba

"Hello there!"

Haruhi turned, facing the voice who had just called her so cheerfully. A tall lanky boy stood near the building, a cigarette dangling from his slender fingers. He smiled at her as he flicked it to the ground, crushing it under his foot. He held out a hand. "You're Haruhi, right?"

She could only nod, watching him kiss her hand lightly. When he looked up, she was shocked by the steely gray of the eye that was visible. The other was hidden behind a lock of bleached hair. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

He let out a laugh, causing her to jump. "My, you get right to the point, don't you?" he chuckled. "I'm a friend of Kisa's." He let out a small laugh. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was the kind of laugh that caused a small shiver to run through Haruhi's small frame. "Well," he sighed, brushing his hair to the side. "Maybe friend isn't the right word..."

* * *

><p>Mori looked up. Something was wrong. Everyone seemed to have left the host club. He had... fallen asleep. He frowned. Now why had that happened? Perhaps it was because he had been up for quite some time the other night, waiting for a certain young woman to wake up so he could take her home and apologize...<p>

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a small noise from somewhere within the room. He turned. Ah, under the piano. He bent down on one knee to find Kisa under the baby grand, also fast asleep. "Kisa-san," he said softly, not daring to touch her for fear of her sleeping wrath. She started, her eyes popping open and a small gasp escaping her lips. She looked up and gasped again, trying to stand and hitting her head on the piano.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the was mumbling, trying to get herself out from underneath the instrument. "I was just going to stay for a little while. I'm sorry." He held out a hand to help her up and felt a jolt as her small hand found his.

For a second, he seemed to recall Hunny saying something about waiting for him in the music room, that he would be back soon and to not fall asleep. He mouth twitched ever so slightly. So this was Mitsukuni's plan...

She was looking out the window now, her hand still in his but her eyes distant. Mori gently pulled her toward the door, but she planted her feet into the ground. "I-I can't leave yet," she said. Mori raised one eyebrow. Kisa's golden eyes turned toward the floor. "I think..." She looked back up, and Mori was startled by the fear in her eyes. "I think he's still out there."

* * *

><p>She had seen him as soon as she had tried to leave the building. There he stood, smoking that damn cigarette she hated so much and hunching one shoulder in that familiar cocky way. Her body had gone cold for a moment as her eyes locked onto his face. Without another thought, she had turned and ran with all her might back to the music room. It was the only thing she could think to do. Nowhere else seemed safe anymore. With trembling hands, she held her head and curled up under the piano, not even sure of what to think anymore. But maybe... it was possible that he hadn't seen her. Before she could get the courage to go see, she had fallen asleep.<p>

Now, she walked cautiously behind Mori down the halls of Ouran. She closed her eyes for a moment. She just had to keep telling herself that old mantra. "I'm not afraid of him, I'm not afraid of him, I-" She was cut short when she bumped into Mori. "Hey, what-?" But as soon as she saw the sun bouncing off that bleached mane, she quickly clammed up.

He was standing right there. And he had Haruhi with him. The tall young man turned and grinned at the two. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Kisa! How have you been?" He stepped forward as if to greet her, but Mori stood fast at his place in front of her. The young man blinked, apparently a little off-set at the presence of this dark horse. He smiled, holding up both hands. "Hey, I'm just here to talk. Is that such a crime? To want to see an old friend?" Mori did not move.

Kisa's hand appeared on Mori's sleeve, and she peeked around him to get a better look at the visitor who had come calling for her. "Hello Tsuba."

The boy laughed, startling all three of them. "Good, so you haven't forgotten me!" His eyes turned dark and he leaned forward, his face getting closer to hers. "So then you haven't forgotten your place then, right? You haven't forgotten what you owe to us?"

Haruhi could see it. His mouth was turned up in a smile, but his eyes were blazing with hate. Kisa looked stricken, pale as a sheet.

"So when are you coming back Kisa?" Tsuba continued, his grin growing wider. "You can't possibly stay here for very long. It won't be long before you cause more trouble for your poor family, right? It won't be long-" His sentence was cut off as he was yanked back suddenly.

"S-stop!" It was Haruhi. She had run forward on an impulse and yanked him back. She wanted him far away from them, away from Kisa. Her face was defiant. "We need to be leaving now."

Tsuba's face quickly morphed from enraged surprise to a calm mask of understanding. "Yes, of course," he chuckled, bowing as he backed away. "I'm sure we'll see each other again very, very soon." He turned and walked off, disappearing behind the buildings.

There was a small thud as Kisa dropped to her knees, her arms wrapped around her torso. She shook like a leaf as she stared at the ground. Without prompting, Mori gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up. The three of them walked toward the front of the school again, where their rides would be waiting. "Haruhi," Kisa called softly. Haruhi looked over a little surprised that Kisa was talking to her now. The small Hitachiin looked up from Mori's chest and looked her female friend in the eyes. "I think you're in danger."


	6. Memories of Chaka

"What's this all about?" Hikaru huffed, watching Haruhi and Mori troop in with Kisa still curled up in Mori's arms. Kaoru said nothing. He simply watched his cousin's face. Something was wrong. He could tell from the very moment they walked in.

Mori set her down on the sofa in their living room and watched as she immediately wrapped herself up in a nearby blanket. She looked so small, so helpless in her numb clinging. And yet somehow it was endearing, on a certain level. Kisa hid her face in the blanket and mumbled something no one could understand. "Speak up," Kaoru said gently, sitting next to her.

She lifted her head and sighed. "I think I'm getting you guys in trouble," she replied softly. She looked at the four of them, all looking concerned with the exception of Hikaru. "I'm telling you because you're the ones who have been around me the most. The others should be fine..." She broke off, slumping against the couch cushions. "I'm so tired. He always makes me so tired," she mumbled.

Haruhi put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Kisa, who was that man? You two seemed to know each other."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "An old boyfriend?"

Before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly slung over the shoulder of Mori, who was walking him out of the room. He protested loudly, but the only response he could get from Mori was, "You're being very rude."

"Actually," Kisa spoke up. "I guess you could call him that."

"Ow!" Hikaru fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone was staring at her now. She buried her face in the blanket again.

"Don't look at me like that!" she wailed, her face turning red. "It... it was complicated."

No one said anything. They were all waiting for the explanation that was sure to follow. Sure enough, with a tired sigh Kisa began to talk again.

"It wasn't even supposed to be me..."

_"It was supposed to be Nami," their leader informed her, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air. "A peace offering, you know? But he wanted you instead."_

_Fifteen year old Kisa was dumbstruck. "N-no way!" she cried, back away and assuming her fighting stance. "I don't want to be anyone's 'partner'. This is bullshit!"_

_"Kisa-" their leader, a lanky red head with uneven hair touched the other girl's shoulder, making her flinch. "We won't have to fight his gang over turf anymore. If you two agree to a partnership in crime, they'll have no reason to attack us anymore. Do you understand?" Kisa could only nod. She was ashamed. Of course hadn't even thought of that. But the thought of a partnership with the Chaka Gang, with the leader's little brother, it just made her sick. Even if he was next in line to control them, she didn't want any part of it. She wanted to stay with the Bakudans. She wanted to be free..._

"And so we were partners. Sort of," Kisa mumbled uncertainly. "I tagged along whenever he wanted to see his brother do stuff. Mostly we just stole from convenience stores. Kid stuff, you know?" She was playing with her fingers now, not looking at the others. "But then something happened..."

Mori put a heavy hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kisa," he said urgently. "Did this man hurt you?"

She blinked, a bit of a flush coming to her face. "N-no..." she stammered. "Not like that. He- he changed though. He started taking over for the Chaka after his brother got caught dealing harmful drugs to minors." She looked at the floor. "It wasn't kid stuff anymore. He was hurting people. He was different." Quietly, she lowered her baggy sweater from her shoulder, revealing a long scar trailing down her back. "He did that to me. It was my fault. I was arguing. But... that was when I decided I wanted to leave the gang, both of them, forever." She closed her eyes and shrugged the sweater back over her shoulder. "That's when I knew I had to leave. But to leave, you had to pass the ritual." She looked up again, her eyes distant and cold. "They had to beat you like the coward you were. That's when I got sent here."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Haruhi was the first to speak. "So why did he come looking for you if he knew you passed the ritual already?"

"Revenge?" Kaoru suggested.

"But she didn't do anything to him!" Hikaru protested. "Why would he come after her?"

"I don't know," Kisa said darkly. "If he was the same person I met two years ago, I could tell you." Suddenly, she flinched as if she had been hit. "I'd like you all to leave now. I'm very tired." Her voice was strained, but they obeyed without protest. As soon as the door was shut, she listened for the fading footsteps of her friends. Her face was burning. Something unfamiliar was happening. Her chest hitched suddenly, and a frightened sob tore from her throat. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide and spilling tears onto the couch cushions. This was the first time she had cried for over four years.

**A/N: "Chaka" is the Yakuza slang term for pistol, and "Bakudan" means bomb. Both are the names I've chosen for Tsuba and Kisa's gangs respectively. **


	7. A Break from the Action

**A/N: Alright guys, stuff has gotten kind of heavy so I decided to make the next few chapters a little lighter. But don't worry, the drama will be back!**

Kisa stumbled downstairs to find Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for her impatiently. "Here," they chorused, thrusting a bundle of clothes toward her. "Put these on and meet us at the car in ten minutes. Go!" Startled, she walked uncertainly back toward her room to change. When she came back out to look, she was not happy with her outfit. Before she could complain to them, they yanked her into the limo and ordered the driver to go. Kaoru immediately started in on her hair while Hikaru straightened out her clothes. After a little while, he paused to take out a large case of makeup from under the seat.

Kisa recoiled. "What the hell is this?" she cried, suddenly apprehensive.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "The Host club has an event today down at Kyouya-senpai's private beach, and you're going."

"You actually got some requests," Hikaru informed her lightly, coating her lips with a light pink gloss. "We want you looking presentable."

"I don't have a swinsuit!" Kisa protested.

"We never said you had to swim," Kaoru replied, finishing her hair and smiling to himself. She reached up to tear out the ribbons and whatever else he had tied into her hair, and he and Hikaru both slapped her hands. "No!"

"Bad!" Hikaru agreed.

"I'm not a dog!" Kisa raged. She slumped, allowing Hikaru to finish her makeup. The limo came to a halt and Hikaru flung the door open.

* * *

><p>A pretty little girl with ribbons curled into her lush pigtails walked awkwardly across the beach, kicking sand as she went. The other girls were all whispering about her, blush creeping into their cheeks.<p>

"She's so cute!"

"Where did she come from?"

"I wonder who she's here to see..."

Her white and red dotted sundress billowed in the sea breeze. She held her hair lightly and stared off toward the horizon, her golden eyes filled with unimaginable wisdom.

Haruhi approached the girl. "Excuse me-"

"Hey Haruhi."

Haruhi nearly fell over with surprise. "Kisa! What the heck- how-?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ah." The two girls were silent for a moment. Haruhi had to take a moment for Kisa's new look to completely sink in. It was... cute, she guessed. But obviously the twins handiwork. Finally, Haruhi put a reassuring hand on Kisa's shoulder. "You look really cute," she admitted with a sincere smile.

Kisa laughed. "Thanks. Look, they even covered up the scar!" She leaned forward to show Haruhi where the scar had once been. Haruhi smiled. Maybe this day at the beach wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Haruhi!" she heard both the twins call, and her smile cracked. Of course. She had forgotten about those two. They sauntered up behind her and both wrapped their arms around her. "Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Come on, just volleyball," Kaoru assured her, leading her toward the nets nearby.

"No catch?"

"No catch."

Kisa was already racing ahead of them, her skirt flying. "I'm serving first! I will crush you all!"

Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. It was a good thing they had given her shorts to put on underneath the dress. There was nothing dainty about that girl...

"Serve up!" Kisa called, throwing the ball into the air. Kyouya and the customers were all watching from the sidelines as team one (Kisa, Haruhi, Hunny and Kaoru) went against team two (Tamaki, Hikaru and Mori) in a battle to end all battles. The ball was shot over by Kisa. Tamaki dove to catch it, sending it back over the net just in time. As it soared back over the net, Kisa dove in front of Kaoru to get it. "I've got it!" she yelled, swinging her arms with all her might. There was a gasp through the crowd as sand sprayed everywhere.

The ball rolled a few inched away from Kisa.

She looked back, looked at the net, looked at the ball and then at Haruhi.

"I missed!" she cried.

"I can see that," Haruhi sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru were in tears from laughing so hard at her.

Kisa stomped her foot. "Quit it! You bastards, I'll kill you!" Her dress was now coated in sand, and her face was dirty from the fall. She stuck her tongue out at her cousins before running to get the ball to give it to Hunny. "I won't lose!

* * *

><p>"We lost..." Kaoru groaned, stretching his arms behind his head and yawning.<p>

"I'll never admit defeat!" Kisa panted, trying to serve the ball again. She watched it bounce weakly off of the net before slumping into the sand. "Dammit."

Haruhi held out her hand to help her friend up. "Come on Kisa."

Kyouya chuckled. "Well, you all certainly brought in a profit today. I could charge double for those admission tickets to the game with Kisa here as a special guest." Kisa ignored him and continued the trek toward the Ootori summer house that was not far off. Inside she could see lights glowing and servants bustling around to make preparations for dinner. Kisa was not hungry. She was tired. All she could think of was a warm bed and a long night of rest.

She felt something tap the back of her head. "Make sure you shower before dinner," Hikaru advised as he walked past. "You're filthy."

Kisa looked down. She had ruined the dress the twins had given her. She flushed a little, partially with embarrassment and partially with pride. "And don't worry," Hikaru stopped at the door to let her in. "We brought you a change of clothes. We figured that one wouldn't last long."

She smiled. Hikaru had been making an effort at having more patience with her. She assumed it had something to do with the long talk he and Kaoru had instigated the night before (of which she naturally eavesdropped on). This day had seemed like a celebration, and Kisa felt it had something to do with Tsuba's absence for the past week. Her stomach clenched at the mere thought of him. She shook her head and made her way to the bedrooms, where a bathroom would be.

Five minutes later, she was stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair plastered to her head. She yawned and stretched one arm up. Those boys really wore her out. She opened her eyes in mid-stretch and saw someone standing near the bed. She blinked. "Mori, why are you in my room?"

Mori immediately turned away, his face flushed with shame at having seen her nearly naked. Kisa looked around and noticed Mori's things scattered here and there throughout the room. Ah. So this wasn't her room.

She quickly ducked back into the bathroom and shut the door. "Sorry!" she called from behind the closed door. "There's so many rooms and I just went into the nearest one and-"

"Kisa-san," Mori interrupted. "Please get dressed."

"O-okay."

There was a silence pricked with only the ruffling of clothes. The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Kisa cautiously stepped out again, her white ruffled nightgown swishing at her knees. She was raking her fingers through her hair, which had dried somewhat in the past five minutes. She was holding the ribbons in her hands, near her chest. Mori looked back to be sure she was actually clothed, then sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Sh-should I leave?" Kisa asked. She began awkwardly side-stepping toward the door. Mori didn't say anything. He had his chin in his palm, watching her with amused eyes. She stopped half-way to the door, looking back at him. "What?"

He stood. "Nothing," he replied softly. He walked out the door and ruffled her hair as he went. "You're just cute."


	8. Games in the Dark

When the dinner was finally over, Kisa had only picked at her plate. Haruhi looked over at her, concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked. Kisa merely shrugged one shoulder.

Hunny also looked down at Kisa's plate. "Kisa-kun, was the food not good?" Again, Kisa shrugged one shoulder.

"Damn it, will you please just eat your food and be polite?" Hikaru snapped, pounding his fist on the table. Everyone jumped and looked over at him. He slumped back in his seat with flushed cheeks. He had been patient enough with Kisa for the day, but it was late and she was starting to wear on his nerves again.

Kisa glared at him and crossed her arms. "I don't like the food," she stated.

"Would you like something else?" one of the nearby servants inquired.

"A sandwich."

Hikaru nearly fell out of his chair. "Rude..." he muttered, righting himself on the chair. Kisa wasn't paying attention to him. She was following the servant back into the kitchen. Kaoru put an arm on his brother's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"You're doing better," he whispered. Hikaru only put his head down. Kaoru chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair. He didn't mind Kisa being here so much anymore. And so maybe she had some bad friends. They hadn't been coming around since the last encounter, and that was fine by him. Maybe things were going to get better.

Kisa ran out with her sandwich in hand, her nightgown fluttering around her. She made one lap around the table before sitting down again to finish it. Hikaru frowned. "You're hyper," he commented.

She smiled sheepishly and took one last bite of the sandwich. She wasn't going to tell them but...

"Kisa-san!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Are you happy to be here too?" Kisa nodded with a small smile. "It's a great celebration, isn't it?"

Kaoru leaned forward. "Ah, but it's not a celebration without games."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Please don't go destroying my summer home," he huffed. Kaoru put his hands up innocently.

"I was only thinking hide and seek," Kaoru assured him. Kyouya smirked and leaned back, propping his feet up. Obviously, he wasn't going to play. Kaoru looked to the others. "Well?"

Tamaki slammed his hand on the table, his eyes gleaming. "I'm in!" he cried. "Haruhi, will you-"

"No."

"Please?" To his surprise, Tamaki found Kisa at his side looking at Haruhi with pleading eyes.

Haruhi sighed, slumping in her chair. "Fine. You two are ridiculous."

"Yay!" Hunny cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll be the seeker! Everyone hide!" He hid his eyes with his hands. For a moment, everyone was still. "One, two, three-" Everyone scattered in different directions.

Kisa found Haruhi going the same way she was. "We can't hide in the same place!" Kisa protested.

Haruhi slowed, already tired from running. "You go ahead, I'll find another place." With a nod, Kisa disappeared around the corner. Finding a door, she tried yanking it open. Locked. She ran to the next one. This one flew open with one yank. She looked inside. The lights were off, and it was impossible to see anything by the feeble moonlight coming in from the far window.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway. Quickly, Kisa slid into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hurry up Milord!" Kaoru snapped, looking for another room to hide in.

"B-but," Tamaki sputtered, trying to catch up, "I lost Haruhi!"

Kaoru yanked open a few doors, trying to find somewhere good to hide. Finally, he found one. "In here Tono!" he cried, motioning for him to follow. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hikaru found her," he assured their king as he softly shut the door behind them.

Kisa peeked out of her door again. So Hikaru and Haruhi were hiding together? This could be good. She smirked, about to crawl out of the room when she heard footsteps again. "Tama-chan! Kisa-kun! Takashi! Where are you?"

Kisa rammed the door shut as softly as she could, tiptoeing toward the back of the room and opening the closet door. Suddenly, the door to the room rattled. "Haru-chan?" Kisa suppressed a gasp as she dove into the closet, closing the doors behind her. Hunny stepped into the room, looking around with wide eyes. "Hika? Kaoru?" With a shrug, he walked back out of the room.

Kisa could feel her heart pounding in her chest. A small laugh escaped her, and she put her hand over her mouth. Even if it was just a game, this was a little scary in the big dark house, all alone...

"Kisa?"

She jumped violently, hitting her head on the side of the closet. "Wha-" She squinted, trying to see better in the dark. A light came on, the white glow of a phone screen first illuminating her face, then turning to reveal its owner.

"Mori? Get out of my closet!"

Mori raised one eyebrow before snapping his phone shut, sending them back into the dark. "I didn't know it was yours," he replied.

She squirmed, trying to find her way around in the dark. She felt his leg underneath her hand and jerked back, hitting her head on the side of the closet again. "OW!" she cried, gripping the back of her head. "What was that?"

"Kisa, calm-" He felt a hand on his arm, and another slam as she threw herself away from him again.

"OW!"

"Kisa-"

He felt her hand reach his shoulder and he held it there with his own before she could jerk away. He yanked her in and wrapped both arms around her to stop her from damaging herself anymore (or making any more noise). "Please calm down," he muttered. He felt her relax under his grip, and he loosened his grip on her.

"Okay," she said softly. She slumped back, leaning against his torso. "I'm sleepy."

After all that thrashing, Mori was sure she was. He said nothing.

Kisa looked up at him with her golden eyes. They had adjusted to the dark, and she could see his face now. He looked serene despite all the commotion earlier. She smiled lightly and looked back at the darkness that was the door of the closet. "Do you think they'll find us?"

"It won't take long," Mori answered. Kisa only nodded. It was warm in the closet, but her nightgown was a light cotton, keeping her body cool. She turned on her side to get comfortable and found she could hear Mori's heartbeat. Her eyes widened. She had never been so close to anyone before. "Kisa?"

She looked up abruptly and found her face close to his. "I wasn't sleeping," she said quickly, blood rushing to her face despite herself.

"I know."

Mori leaned against the back wall of the closet to give Kisa some more room. She started to wriggle herself a little further away when a door slammed down the hall. She let out a yelp and immediately scooted closer to the tall boy. He smiled. "They must be close by." Kisa nodded, clutching his arm. When he looked, a smile had spread across her face.

"I wanted to tell you..." she said softly. Her eyelids were growing heavy from the heat. What time was it anyway? She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that..."

Mori felt his heart jump for a moment as her sentence trailed off. He glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. Asleep. He sighed, leaning his head back against the cool wood.

_I wanted to tell you-_

He closed his eyes. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_That I'm so happy here._


	9. Goodnight

"This is your fault."

Haruhi snapped her head up to glare at Hikaru. They had ended up both running for the same room, finding both their hands on the door handle at the same time.

Hikaru had pulled away immediately. "Y-you go," he mumbled. Haruhi had only looked at him. After all, she expected him to push her out of the way or something. Footsteps echoed through the house, making them both jump.

"Tama-chan! Kisa-kun! Takashi! Where are you?"

"Go! Go!" Hikaru hissed, wrenching the door open and shoving Haruhi in as the footsteps got closer. He closed the door and leaned against it, his heart pounding against his ribcage. His pulse only slowed when he heard Hunny go into another room. "Do you think he saw-" Hikaru turned, finding his face uncomfortably close to Haruhi's. Blush raged across his face as he jumped back. "W-what are you doing?"

"Eh?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows quizzically. "It's cramped in here." Hikaru looked around and realized they were in an empty supply closet. The servants had obviously cleaned it out to make room for something more, but had left it empty. In the dark, it would be easy to mistake it for an actual room. Hikaru inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to keep his cool. "Hikaru?" He looked down and found Haruhi, still close, looking up at him curiously. "Are you alright? Is it too cramped?"

Hikaru couldn't think of anything to say.

"I can go find another room if you want," Haruhi offered.

"No!" Haruhi's eyes widened a little, and in the dark Hikaru felt his blush coming back. "W-what if Hunny finds you in between rooms? Stupid..." He crossed his arms and sat with his back against the door, trying not to look at Haruhi again. She sat too, her back against the far wall, looking up at the crack of light coming in from the door frame. They stayed like this for quite some time.

Now, Hikaru felt he had to say something. It was hot in there with both of them being so close to the other. He felt himself growing sleepy despite the uncomfortable position. He glanced over at Haruhi every so often. She looked asleep, but it was hard to tell with what little light they had. "Haruhi?" he called softly, tempted to shake her. She did not stir. With a sigh, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You know, the only reason I was so harsh with Kisa... was because she spent so much time with you." He opened his eyes to look at the blackness above him. "I didn't think she appreciated what it meant to be close to you." He blinked, slowly realizing what a confession this was, and how she couldn't even hear it. "I guess... I was-"

The door opened behind him, and he fell backward into the hallway, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Found you!" Hunny laughed, smiling with Tamaki and Kaoru behind him.

"Eh? Kaoru?" Hikaru said, slowly getting up. "How did he find you two so quickly?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Milord couldn't be quiet for more than two minutes, so it was only a matter of time before he found us." Kaoru looked past his brother to see Haruhi slowly rousing herself from the back of the closet.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Hikaru smiled despite himself. They all watched as she clambered out of the closet to be suffocated by a back-breaking Tamaki hug. Hikaru, a little embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head. So maybe he wasn't ready for a full-on confession yet. At least he had gotten a little time with her...

"Hey, here's Kisa? And Mori?" Haruhi piped up, looking around. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look about.

Tamaki put his hands to his face. "Maybe Kisa went into the ocean! Maybe she drowned! KISAAAA!" He cried, running for the door.

"Calm down Tono," Kaoru huffed, snagging his upper-class man by the collar. "She's not that stupid. She's around here somewhere. Hunny?"

But when they turned to look, Hunny was already walking toward the door on the far end of the hallway. They followed quietly as he opened the door and stepped in, switching on the lights. There didn't seem to be anything there. Only a wardrobe. Without a word, Hunny opened the doors and smiled down at the two sleeping figures huddled at the bottom of the closet. Mori was leaned back against the wall of the wardrobe while Kisa leaned her head on his shoulder, her body curled into him. They all crowded around to watch.

"Are they dead?" Tamaki asked cautiously.

"Don't be stupid," Hikaru scoffed. "They're asleep."

"T-together!" Tamaki gasped. "That's indecent!"

"Shut up Tono," Kaoru laughed.

"I'll wake her up!" Tamaki volunteered, reaching in to touch Kisa's shoulder. "Ki-" A fist shot out, hitting the door of the wardrobe and swinging it back violently. "-sa...?"

Mori opened his eyes. "I wouldn't do that," he advised, a little too late. He clambered out of the wardrobe, Kisa cradled in one arm and the other steadying himself. Without another word, he walked out of the room and down the hall with her.

Kyouya appeared at the doorway, looking a but put-off. "Are you done with these childish games yet?" he asked. "Go to bed already."

They all filed out, Hunny and Tamaki going last. "Sh-she almost killed me," Tamaki said shakily, looking down at his hands. "Does she always do that when she's sleeping?"

Hunny shrugged, smiling brightly. "I think-" he explained, putting a finger to his chin. "She only does that around Takashi." He looked over at Tamaki with a gleam in his eye. "I think she's protective of him."

"Hunny, what-" But he was already out the door and heading down the hall.

"Goodnight Tama!" he called, waving one arm.

"Goodnight..." Tamaki gulped, looking around the room. Why did everyone seem to know things long before he did?


	10. Aftermath

"Kisa-kun!"

Kisa turned to see a couple of first-year girls running toward her, their eyes ablaze with admiration. "We heard you got to spend the weekend with the host club, is that true?"

Kisa shrugged. "Yeah." She jumped when the girls both squealed.

"She's so cool!" The blond one gushed.

"So nonchalant, nothing could ruffle her! It's no wonder everyone wants you two together!"

Kisa frowned. "Wants who together?"

The girls both giggled and clutched the skirts of their custard-colored uniforms. "You and Mori-senpai!" They both squealed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Kisa resisted the urge to hit them both over the head with something. Instead, she turned and forced herself to walk away with her jaw clenched. Ever since she had gotten back from her little trip with the host club, everyone had been talking. Kyouya had not hesitated to make good on the little transaction between her and Mori during the game, and had allowed the rumors to embellish themselves. She felt her face burn every time her name was whispered to another and giggles sounded through the halls.

She sat in her English class with her head down, listening to the others whisper about her. She glanced up at the boy next to her. His face was severe, but his hair made him less intimidating. It's red color seemed false compared to the others. She glared at him when he glanced back at her. "Gonna whisper about me?"

The boy shook his head, and Kisa put her head back down. She wished she had never agreed to go anywhere with those twins...

"Hey," She looked up. The boy was talking. "Don't let them get to you. Everyone has rumors spread about them once...in...awhile..." He had trailed off because Kisa was staring at him very intently.

"Aren't you Bossanova?"

"Kasanoda," he corrected her.

"Whatever. I've heard about you. You like Haru-" He cut her off by slamming his hand on the desk, not out of anger, but out of not knowing what else to do.

"See? Everyone has rumors," he said shakily, trying to laugh it off. Kisa felt a smile work it's way onto her lips.

"You're funny," she told him plainly, laying her head down on the desk, this time turning her face to him. "You're part of a gang too, right?"

Kasanoda straightened, looking around the room. "I-I guess you could say that..."

"Cool." She turned her head to grab a piece of paper and then turned back to him. "I was in a gang." She began doodling small pictures on her paper. No one seemed to be utilizing their work time anyway, so why bother. She looked up at him with her wide golden eyes. "Well?"

Kasanoda's left eye quivered. "Well what?"

"Are we friends now?"

"Uh..." Kasanoda had never met anyone so blunt before (although he could believe she was related to the twins now). "Y-yes?"

Kisa gave him and nod and turned her head away from him, closing her eyes to go to sleep. Kasanoda was unsure what to do now. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Class is going to be over soon. Don't fall asleep."

"Oh." She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "You're going to lunch right?" Kasanoda nodded. "We're sitting together, okay?" He managed to smile. No matter how strange she seemed, at least she wasn't afraid of him. Everyone seemed to be when they first met him. The bell rang and they both got up to go. "You can talk to me at lunch, but I might not answer. I'll have food in my mouth," Kisa warned him, putting a cautionary finger in front of her.

They began to walk toward the cafeteria together, walking in step despite their height difference.

"So what was your gang like then?"

* * *

><p>The hallways were emptying out slowly as Kisa made her way toward the third music room. She yawned, covering her mouth and stretching one arm over her head. As she started down the stairs, she caught sight of a familiar tall figure. "Oh, Mor-" She was cut off as someone shoved her hard, nearly sending her flying down the stairs.<p>

"Oh, Mori-senpai!" A few girls began to gather around him. "Are you going to the host club? Let us walk you there!" Kisa watched from the steps, holding her arm. She was dumbfounded. An accident. It must have been an accident. Silently, she continued down the stairs. As she founded the corner, something tripped her up. She flailed her arms to save herself from crashing to the floor, getting a good grip on the corner to pull herself up.

"What the hell?" She spun around to catch a glimpse of a yellow skirt disappearing down the hall. She let out a long sigh. Maybe the rumors weren't the worst of it after all...

"Did you get her?"

"No, she's really good! She must have cat reflexes!"

"Don't give up guys, she'll get the hint."

"Who will?" All three girls jumped and turned to see Kisa standing behind them with her arms crossed in front of her. They glared at her, not saying anything for a moment.

Finally, the taller of the three stepped forward. "You're going to break up the host club if you don't quit chasing after Mori-senpai," she snarled, startling Kisa.

"What?"

"The whole point of the host club is to have beautiful boys available for all to have. They're not exclusive to anyone."

"So?"

"So," a girl with dark hair joined in, crossing her arms. "Leave Mori alone. Or else."

Kisa blinked. "Okay. Whatever." She turned to go.

"What? You're just going to walk away?" The third one shouted, outraged.

Kisa turned back with a blank look. She looked the three of them up and down. "You don't scare me."

* * *

><p>Kisa walked into the third music room, and everyone was shocked. She looked just as she had the first day she had entered the room- hair tousled, bandages everywhere. The twins were the first to pounce and hide her before anyone else could see.<p>

"Kisa, what the hell are you doing?" Hiakru demanded while Kaoru looked her over. "Have you been fighting again?"

Kisa only shook her head, a sheepish smile on her face. "I might be popular with the underclassmen, but the girls in my grade..." She looked at her bandaged hands. "They don't like me very much."

Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder. "Kisa, we can go to Chairman Suoh about this. He'll stop it."

"Or we could ban them from the host club!" Hikaru suggested rashly.

Kisa shook her head. "Guys, it's fine. I can handle it."

"They should know better than to be jealous of you," Kaoru reassured her, patting her on the head. "Do you want to go home? We probably shouldn't let the customers see you like this..."

Kisa got up and put her bag over her shoulder. She smiled knowingly at her cousins before pushing the curtain out of the way to leave. The twins watched her go out the door without being noticed. "Do you really think she'll be okay?" Hikaru asked uncertainly, turning to his brother. Kaoru shrugged as the door shut. He supposed Mori would get wind of it sooner or later, and then there would be no telling what would happen.

* * *

><p>Kisa had gone to get her gym clothes out of the girls locker room. She heard footsteps follow her in, but chose to ignore them. Slamming the locker door shut, she turned to face the same three girls from earlier, joined now by a few nervous looking others.<p>

"Well, are you going to leave the host club?"

"Nope." Kisa hiked her bag up on her shoulder and started to leave, but the taller girl stopped her.

"What do you mean 'nope'? Are you that selfish?"

Kisa brought her hand down hard on the girls arm, which was blocking her way. The girl yelped and pulled her arm away, looking frightened. A sneer flitted across Kisa's face. "Selfish?" She turned on the others, who shrank back. "You're calling me selfish, and here you are treating the host club like objects, like toys." Her gold eyes flicked over them all. "Well here's my message to you- you can push me down as many flights of stairs as you want to, but I'm going to do whatever I want. Because I like the host club. They're my friends. And Mori..." She trailed off with a smile on her face. "Well, everyone likes us as a couple anyway, right?" She shrugged, starting to go out the door. "But I wouldn't count on that. I'm not so shallow as you who chase after him and the others so blindly." And with that, she slammed the door to the locker rooms shut, leaving the group of girls quivering.

Kasanoda was standing outside the locker rooms, waiting uneasily. "Good, you're here," Kisa sighed, throwing her bag at him. "Carry these, I'm tired." Kasanoda did not protest. She began to walk toward the doors without saying another word. He turned back when he heard a noise. Mori was standing near the doors to the girls locker room, watching them go. He would have said something, but he had to keep up with Kisa who may as well have been speedwalking.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"Only if you buy me some strawberries." She laughed at her own joke and pushed the doors open to the warm outdoors.

**A/N: Aaah, I liked writing this chapter. If anyone was watching, the song I've been listening to non-stop while I write these is "White Winter Hymnal" by Fleet Foxes. Very, very good song. I like to think it's Kisa's theme. It might be a little too mellow though...**


	11. Just Run

The phone rang in the middle of the night, startling Kisa awake. She groped around for her cell phone and squinted at the bright screen. The number was not recognized by her phone. "-lo?" she mumbled.

"Kisa. Go outside right now. We need to talk."

Kisa sat bolt upright in bed. "Nami?" she cried. She quickly hushed herself. "Where are you?"

"Just go out the back door. I'll be waiting for you." There was a click and the other line was hung up.

Kisa threw her phone down on the bed and leaped out of the room, her hair flying behind her as she went. She hurried down the stairs and wrenched the back door open. There was no one there. Cautiously, she stepped out into the backyard toward the large fence that separated the Hitachiin estate from the rest of the world. She reached the cool black iron of the fence and rested her hands on it.

"Kisa."

She jumped, turning toward the voice. Nami emerged into the light of a nearby street lamp, her short black hair gleaming from the slight mist that was coming down. Kisa couldn't help but smile at her old friend. Despite her new life, she still missed the company of her partners in crime (well, some of them). Immediately, Kisa's stomach dropped. "Let me guess, you're here on business."

Nami stepped closer to the fence. "You need to come back," the tall girl whispered, putting her face close to Kisa's. "Tsuba's going crazy without you there."

"He was going crazy before that," Kisa huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

Nami shook her head. "He's going to threaten you Kisa. He's going to threaten you and your family and your friends."

Kisa held up her bandaged hands. Her face was grim. "I've already been through everything I could possibly go through," she reminded her. "What else could happen?"

"He's not going to stop until you come back."

"Well then he can wait forever, because I'm not!" They both stared at each other, each just as shocked at her outburst. Kisa looked down at her feet, which were getting colder the longer she stood there. "You can tell him I said that."

"I won't have to," Nami replied darkly, beginning to back away from the fence. "He's stopping by again." Before Kisa could protest, her old friend had vanished into the darkness with nothing left but the echo of her footsteps.

The next day Kisa announced her presence to the class by slumping loudly into her seat and immediately putting her head on the desk. The teacher glared for a moment before continuing class. Kasanoda patted her arm awkwardly. Kisa ignored him. Her thoughts were racing at a pace that no one (least of all her) could possibly understand. What was she supposed to do when Tsuba came back again? What would the others do? She would have to distance herself from them, start running as soon as she got the chance. Yes, that was what she needed to do. She needed to run away.

"Kisa."

"WHAT?" Kisa screamed, startling the entire class.

Kasanoda froze where he was, his hand just about to touch her shoulder. "I...need a pencil..."

Kisa sighed and let her head fall back on her desk. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>He heard her steps echo off of the walls of the building before she was around the corner. Silently, he watched her shadow grow smaller as she closed the distance between them. He clenched his jaw, waiting for her to come. His heart pounded against his chest as she rounded the corner and her face came into view. He always seemed to forget what she looked like after a time. When he saw her again, it was like seeing that face for the first time. He inhaled deeply and took a step toward her.<p>

She skidded to a halt, her breath catching in her throat. "Wh-what-"

"I'm just here to talk Kisa. That's all." He lead her quietly to a bench nearby and sat her down. He stood, looking down at her and pondering how he should put this. He wanted her to come back. He couldn't do anything without her there. Everything was...a mess. "You have to come back."

"No," Kisa replied automatically, her eyes hardening as she clenched her fists. He could see it already. She was bracing herself.

Anger welled up in his chest. "That's it? No explanation, no reasoning, just no?" he snapped.

"You heard me."

His nails dug into his palms. The anger was welling up into his throat now, making it hard to concentrate. How dare she! After everything... "I merely want to make a proposal-"

"Get out of here Tsuba!" she screamed, startling him. She stood defiantly. "I'm done with all that now! No more crime, no more gang fights, no more power struggles, I'm done! Leave me alone!"

"Kisa, god damn it!" he snarled, raising a hand. She flinched and he suddenly grew numb with remembering.

_Blood everywhere. The blood was everywhere. He felt sick looking at it. The smell made him sick._

_"Kisa-" he called as he reached out to her._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She was screaming, screaming at him. It hurt his head, his chest, his soul. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_He was crying now. The whole room smelled of blood and sweat. It was an accident, an accident. Why couldn't she see-_

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! I-"_

He put his hand down, holding it by his leg. He suddenly felt sick. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be..." he turned away from her.

Kisa watched him go. She knew what was going to come next. They both knew. She needed to leave, and fast. She checked her phone for the time. Good, she could still catch a bus somewhere nearby. And from there she could hitchhike her way further until no one would find her.

She stood and gripped her bag tightly. With one last look at where Tsuba had disappeared, she began to run in the opposite direction. She couldn't let anyone get hurt. She couldn't let him hurt them. She needed to leave.

* * *

><p>Her phone buzzed, startling her. She looked down. Another text from Kaoru. She shut her phone again. She wasn't going to come back. Up ahead, the bus station gleamed with the promise of heat and a crowd to meld into. She clenched her teeth and moved forward.<p>

"Hit me."

She froze. She recognized that voice, and it wasn't far away. She pushed off the ground to sprint in the direction it had come from. _Please don't let that be who I think it is..._

Mori stood in the alleyway, facing three young men. They looked shaken, but unharmed. Mori on the other hand was battered. It was evident that something had transpired.

"Hit me. Do it," he said calmly. He stood with his hands at his sides.

"Knock it off!" one of the young men yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's a trick. He let us hit him the first time to let our guard down," the other hissed.

Kisa felt her throat clench. What the hell was going on. The third young man moved in, and she found herself running toward them.

"Stop it!" she yelled, sending her body crashing into him and knocking him into the wall. She turned to the other two with her teeth bared. "Get out of here! NOW!" The young men, already feeling strange about the whole thing, left, taking their injured with them. She could feel her heart pounding. The back of their jackets bore the Chaka symbol. They were sent by Tsuba.

Silently, she turned to Mori. She took in his appearance for a moment. "Are you as stupid as I am?" She threw her bag to the ground. "What did you think you were doing? You can't just let thugs beat up on you! What, were you distracting them from me? Is that it? You could have been really hurt!"

Mori put a hand on her shoulder. "But I wasn't."

"That doesn't mean-"

"I can handle it. We can all handle it." He smiled lightly. "You don't have to leave."

Kisa stared up at him, her eyes wide. Something inside her released. A tension that had been building from the moment she left her gang up until this moment. Without realizing what was happening, tears began to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Before she could cover her face, Mori pulled her to his chest and let her cry.

She sniffled. "Mori?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

He laughed and started to walk her out from the alley."How did you even know where I was going?" she asked shakily.

He shrugged with a glimmer in his eye. "I listen."

"Creepy," Kisa replied, leaning her head on him as they walked. "Hikaru's going to be mad."

"Let him be mad," Mori advised, giving her shoulders an encouraging squeeze. Kisa smiled. She was going to stay, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch her leave.


End file.
